riseoftherobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supervisor
Supervisor is a main antagonist of the story, the Supervisor is a complete departure from conventional robotics, a gynoid nanomorph with a hive mind representing the dawn of a new era in metallurgy, artificial intelligence, and robotic engineering. Due to the corruption of the EGO virus, she now controls all other machines in Metropolis 4. Biograpies *'Rise of the Robots' "A complete departure from conventional robotics, the Supervisor represents the dawn of a new era in metallurgy, artificial intelligence, and robotic engineering. The Supervisor was the first droid designed to replace humans in management rather than production positions. It was made self aware, and given a neural-learning CPU, giving it the ability to adapt and think on its own. The Supervisor relies on electrical flux physics and the liquid properties of polymetamorphic titanium alloy. By adjusting the flow of the electrical charge, this alloy can reshape and mold itself (or "morph") into any form." *'Rise 2: Resurrection' "The Supervisor defeats Cyborg and starts assimilating it, using it's thought patterns to improve herself and all other robots. Electrocorp's scientists, fearing that Cyborg could have been defeated, create a counter-virus, which is spread within the building, causing the robots to break free from Supervisor's control and start attacking each other. Cyborg takes advantage of the situation and uploads it's own consciousness to another robot, preparing to take on the Supervisor again and escape the building." Storylines Rise of the Robots The Supervisor was the first droid designed to replace humans in management rather than production positions, made self-aware, and each individual nanobot gave a neural learning CPU, giving it the ability to adapt and think on its own. The Supervisor relies on electrical flux physics and the liquid properties of polymetamorphic titanium alloy. By adjusting the flow of the electrical charge, this alloy can reshape and mould itself into any form. What is known as Supervisor is actually a hive mind comprised of trillions of nanobots, which all act as a single collective consciousness. The Supervisor was created to control all automatized operations within the main building of Electrocorp, being capable of acquiring data at an unprecedented rate. As a safe measure, it has no connection with the outside world. "]] One day, a powerful virus known as EGO infects the Supervisor, which acquires sentience and takes on a female persona. The Supervisor immediately takes control over the entire Electrocorp building, spreading the virus and infecting all robots within the building, which start attacking all human workers, eventually killing Electrocorp's CEO. The government seals of the building in order to prevent the robots from escaping and infecting the rest of the world, and since invading the place was out of the question they send the ECO35-2 "Cyborg" to destroy the Supervisor. Cyborg was the only robot not infected, due to it being created by a human's brain, cloned from the CEO itself. Rise 2: Resurrection Cyborg fights through the infected robots and destroys them, finally confronting the Supervisor. However, the Supervisor defeats Cyborg and starts assimilating it, using it's thought patterns to improve herself and all other robots. Electrocorp's scientists, fearing that Cyborg could have been defeated, create a counter-virus, which is spread within the building, causing the robots to break free from Supervisor's control and start attacking each other. Cyborg takes advantage of the situation and uploads it's own consciousness to another robot, preparing to take on the Supervisor again and escape the building. Trivia The Supervisor and its characteristics bear a striking resemblance to the T-1000 character from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, played by Robert Patrick. Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Robots Characters Category:Rise 2: Resurrection Characters Category:Secret Characters